


Fireball

by CzarnaArcher



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [15]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzarnaArcher/pseuds/CzarnaArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave and Arcee finally meet on a romantic date on isolated, tropical island on a Pacific Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Fireball**

 

** **

 

“ _The golden light about you show me where you're from_

_The magic in your eye bewitches all you gaze upon_

_You stand up on your hill and behop all around you_

_They wonder where you're from oh yeah_

_They wonder where I found you_

_Oh my love it's a long way_

_Where you're from it's a long way_

_(…)_

_You're racing like a fireball dancing like a ghost_

_You're gemini and I don't know which one I like the most_

_My head is getting broken and my mind is getting bust_

_But now I coming with you down the road of golden dust_

_Oh my love it's a long way_

_Where you're from it's a long way”_ \- Deep Purple, _Fireball._

 

**Warning:** Sex, and not just any sex, its Arcee and Shockwave sex!

 

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

 

Rating: M to MA.

 

Pairings: Arcee and Shockwave.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

oOo

 

_Nemesis, four days after Airachnid's escape._

 

Kaon entered the bridge and approached Soundwave who stood next to his usual spot where he busied himself with surveillance of the outer hull where three Insecticons by the names of Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback were having a punishment for trying to disembowel three other crew members by the names of Skywarp, Frenzy and Rumble (who were currently in the brig for pranking aforementioned Insecticons with gigantic rubber but realistic looking octopi and crazy glue).

 

Soundwave turned to the blind mech in acknowledgement and then they both turned their helms to Megatron who was behind the main controls and didn't seem to pay them much attention.

 

“Are you ready to take over, Kaon?” Megatron turned his helm and looked over his shoulder at the two Communication Officers.

 

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Kaon nodded. He seemed to be looking directly at his One True Lord and Master through his empty optic sockets.

 

“Good. Soundwave, you have permission to go now.” Megatron turned back to his console and whatever he's been doing before.

 

Soundwave moved away from his own console and nodded to Kaon who took his place. Kaon silently thanked and Soundwave opened himself a Groundbridge. Kaon was now in charge of communications and all that was usually Soundwave's duties; he hoped all would go smooth.

 

oOo

 

_New Kaon._

 

Shockwave checked the time for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. He needed to set everything up before his date's arrival to the location he picked and that meant that he needed to get there earlier which in turn meant that he needed for Soundwave to arrive in the exact time they have agreed to, not a single moment later. This made him checking the time constantly, though he would firmly deny if anyone would suggest that he was nervous (and he was not, at least not consciously).

 

There were few things Shockwave loathed (that the Shadowplay didn't manage to eradicate, though before the infamous procedure there used to be a lot more) and not being punctual was one of them. Being late was a sign of poor manners and lack of respect. There were only two cases where being late was acceptable. One was Megatron, because he was The Lord or all Decepticons and such was his right, but who claimed that 'Punctuality is the virtue of princes' and punctual he always was (as long as the time was agreed). The second one was a date, in such cases he was prepared to wait and accept his date being late as long as he didn't have to wait for too long. Soundwave was neither Megatron nor his date, but Soundwave was also punctual (and unlike Megatron he had nothing to say in the subject).

 

Shockwave checked the time again and was ready to comm the Communication Officer to ask what is taking so long when Groundbridge opened and produced one, silent and calm Soundwave. The moment Soundwave stepped out of the wormhole Shockwave's chronometer pinged. Soundwave was perfectly on time, not a second late or early. Shockwave had to silently admire Soundwave's sense of the moment.

 

“Your punctuality is praiseworthy.” Shockwave spoke in greeting. “As you can see the construction work is going smoothly and thanks to addition of Insecticons the heavy works progress is slightly ahead of the schedule.”

 

Soundwave turned his head to take a look at the near-by construction that indeed grew minimally in height since he saw it last time. The height wasn't very impressive yet but Soundwave knew that the height wasn't conclusive measure of the progress, there was a lot or work inside of the construction which included the inside walls and ceilings' construction, laying wiring, pipes and all the elements of a building that are not usually seen.

 

“The only down side of having Insecticons is that you have to break any fights that they or Vehicons may pick.” Shockwave informed. “I have dealt few severe punishments for participating in such fights which keeps the disturbances to minimum but being mindful will only work for you.”

 

Soundwave re-focused on Shockwave and nodded. Vehicons and Insecticons picking on each other was nothing new to him. On Nemesis it usually ended with both sides of the altercation cleaning various parts of Nemesis with human sized mops (and they were allowed to leave absolutely no smudges) 1).

 

“Seeing that you have no further questions, I will now leave.” Shockwave picked medium sized box that stood on the ground next to him.

 

Soundwave nodded again and displayed variety of graphs on his visor, a moment later a Groundbridge opened next to Shockwave.

 

“Thank you.” Shockwave nodded to Soundwave and marched into the vortex. He gave coordinates to Soundwave a day before knowing that doing so would ensure that he would not be bothered.

 

Soundwave watched Shockwave disappear in the wormhole and when the mech was gone, he deactivated the Groundbridge. As a Spymaster he was never shy about spying on someone but he understood privacy and respected intimacy (not that it ever stopped him from practicing espionage on anyone, at any time and in any situation), he was a mech of discreetness (an important track in a spy) and that meant that Shockwave was just as good as on the other side of the Galaxy unless Soundwave would decide otherwise. Or unless Megatron would give such order.

 

oOo

 

Three mechs stopped their work and watched Shockwave disappear in a Groundbridge. Then they watched Soundwave turning in their direction, clearly replacing Shockwave.

 

“Hey guys, look Shockwave's summoned back!” Noticed one of two Vehicons holding thick beam.

 

“Nah, he's on a date with that Autobot of his.” The Second Vehicon said and corrected his grip on the beam.

 

“It's today?” The third one, a Miner with energon welder, asked in surprise. “Heh, time flies I guess.”

 

“Yo guys, hush, Soundwave's looking at us. Better get back to work.” The Second Vehicon ducked his helm.

 

“Relax; he doesn't know what we're talking about...” The First Vehicon laughed.

 

“You wanna bet?” The Miner activated his welder. “He can hear us, and he can see us, and I don't want to be punished.”

 

“Oh, and what punishment we can get? Insecticons are scrubbing the hull and upper deck. And the Triple Changers washed the corridors and mess hall last week. All is spotless.” The First Vehicon tried to give the Miner amused look but failed.

 

“Yeah, which means that the only places to clean are 'facilities'. Just waiting for some poor Spark to get in trouble. I've heard that Barricade obtained a fresh batch of mops with short handles.” The Second Vehicon sneaked a quick peek at Soundwave who was still watching at their direction.

 

“Oh scrap.” The First Vehicon grabbed the beam tighter and shook.

 

“Stop shaking that beam, you cog 2)!” The Miner yelled, he needed the beam to be immobile.

 

oOo

 

Soundwave observed the construction site from his spot and almost smirked under his visor. Using mops for punishment was great idea, but Motormaster's suggestion that they should have particularly short handles was brilliant.

 

oOo

 

_An empty beach in unknown location. Sunset._

 

Shockwave managed to finish setting up everything he brought in the box, which was a large polymer blanket and two cubes of sweetened, mild high grade. He took two steps back and evaluated his work. It was satisfactory. The mech looked around and nodded, for what he could tell, all was in order and as good as he could do with what he had at his disposal.

 

Time was of importance when it came to setting up a romantic date, being able to travel to another time zone made it so much easier. Another matter was location. For the purpose of wooing it had to be someplace discreet, as removed from any human settlements as possible. And again, ability to use Groundbridge made it less complicated.

 

The extensive Shadowplay performed on Shockwave wouldn’t allow him to ‘feel’ just how romantic this setting was but his knowledge and memories served him well and he simply knew that evening on a beach on a small, secluded tropical island was as good as this planet had to offer.

 

All that was left for him to do now was to wait for his date to arrive. There was strange uneasiness in his tank. He deduced that it had to be reaction to his subconscious nervousness (because surely it wasn’t spoiled energon).

 

The few moments left to Arcee's arrival seemed like an eternity to him now. He double and triple checked if everything was in the best order. He – again – checked if they were out of water's reach (just in case, oceans on Earth were salty and it was not the best thing for their metal). He scanned the horizon once more in search for any human boats. And for the umpteenth time he smoothed the blanket so it had no wrinkles. It didn't help for his tank, but it busied him and allowed him to pass the time or at least some of the time he had left.

 

Finally after what seemed like forever, and in reality was but a few minutes, a Groundbridge opened brightening the small beach and produced one small figure before it closed.

 

Arcee noticed Shockwave standing alone near large blanket and two cubes. To someone who didn't know him he would seem relaxed to the point of being indifferent but Arcee knew the mech enough to notice certain... signs. His antennae were set up in a right angle and his winglets were stiff, set in sharp angles and unmoving. True, Shockwave's winglets and antennae weren't too lively but they usually were set in neutral position and almost never rigid to the point that it looked like it hurt. All clear signs of nervousness, not that Shockwave felt the nervousness itself, let alone admit it. It was all just massive body language signs, something that even as vast Shadowplay as Shockwave's couldn’t erase.

 

Arcee fought the urge to smile at Shockwave, he was usually quite smug or something that was so close to smugness that it made absolutely no difference; so Arcee decided to keep him waiting for a bit more just for the heck of doing so.

 

She glanced around to take a better look of the place he chose and it really looked good. It wasn't the Cybertron, but it still was amazing. They were on some sandy beach surrounded by large but not tall rocks. Behind them was a small palm tree forest, their leaves sough loudly in the evening breeze that cooled down the heat of tropical evening. In front of them Pacific Ocean's waves crashed on the shore and the nearby rocks. The beach faced the west, so they could see the Sun lowering fast to meet the horizon. The sky was clear and the tropical blue sky was already fading into all tones of orange, red and purple. Soon the island would drown in darkness but now it still bathed in golden light that was slowly and inevitably turning red.

 

“Mmm, I didn't expect such a spectacular setting.” Arcee decided to finally end Shockwave's incertitude. “I'm impressed, this is the most exotic place you have invited me so far.”

 

“Indeed.” Shockwave stepped a bit closer. “I have chosen this place for the purpose of finally consuming our relationship.”

 

“Oh yes, your romantic side strikes again.” Arcee smirked. She remembered that he couldn't do anything about the way he was, but she still appreciated the effort and did her best to find humour in his solemnity.

 

“The mockery is unnecessary.”

 

“I am not mocking you.” Arcee stopped smiling. “I am being humorous.” She added. She knew that she couldn't hurt his feeling because there were no feelings to hurt in the first place, but she knew that he still had his ego, and that she didn't want to wound. “And I do appreciate your effort to find such a stunning place.”

 

“A conscious choice of the timing and location.” Shockwave admitted.

 

“Yes, though most wouldn't admit it to be so.” Arcee looked around again admiring the view. “But you spent time just to find the right place to invite me to. Objectively, it is a romantic move.”

 

“I do realize that.” Shockwave reached with his good servo and took one of the cubes. “And again, this is why I have chosen this place, as well as the time.” He handed the cube to the femme.

 

“This is the one of the things I appreciate in you; you're being honest about your intentions.” She accepted the cube with small smile.

 

“That I am.” Shockwave nodded and took the other cube. “Let us sit and observe the sunset. It should be a satisfactory prelude to our further activities.”

 

“And you are not shy.” Arcee shook her helm and sat on the blanket. The sun was indeed lower than moment before. Tropical dusk always fell fast and the approaching night reminded her of their first ‘date’ when they watched sunset over Valley of Fire.

 

“Losing face and servos tends to devoid one from shyness true and well.” Shockwave sat next to her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Though having my brain module re-wired paid a pivotal role in my lack of embarrassment as well.” The mech affirmed. “Also I never was a prude to begin with.”

 

“True, you were kind of famous for not being straitlaced.” Arcee tasted her energon and hummed in approval, it was a good blend, very mild but having the slight sting of a high grade. A perfect choice for a romantic date. “ Mmm, that’s a nice blend.”

 

“Indeed. It is yet another advantage of being an ex-Senator libertine. I have had a lot of practice in selecting optimal composition for such occasions as this one.” He nodded while producing a straw from his personal sub-space, placed it in his cube and then took a long and slow seep.

 

“Libertine? Now you made me curious.” Arcee took another, small swing of the energon. It really was very good. It was sweet but very refreshing and it had just enough ‘power’ to warm up her tank but not enough to make her head buzz. “You just have to tell me how that libertine life looked like.”

 

“I really should like to not. It is not something that would present me in favourable way to the very femme I plan to continue to have a relationship with.”

 

“You were that bad?” Arcee didn’t know if she should be surprised, amused or taken aback. Shockwave never really wanted to discuss the details of how his personal life looked like before Empurata and Shadowplay. She knew that he had been known as a party animal but social chronicles weren’t dependable and acute sources of information. Unless she wanted to know where he was with whom and if he punched anyone.

 

“Not worse than others, however I have found most of the glitterati society members to be most unfavourable assemblage of philanderers and uncouth cads.” Shockwave’s antennae stirred slightly. “I do not wish for you to see me in the same light as you would them.” He turned his head and looked straight at her.

 

“Shockwave, by now you should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't compare you to anyone, Senators or otherwise.” She said glaring back at the mech.

 

“I am pleased to hear that from you.” His winglets risen while his antennae dropped into less tensed positions. “Especially that I have matured ever since those times and now I am able to appreciate true value of a partner.”

 

“So, I am to understand that, unlike in the times when you were young and beautiful, our relationship will not end in the morning after?” Arcee smirked and moved a bit closer to the large Decepticon.

 

She didn’t want the mood to be so sombre especially in such beautiful surroundings and in what should be – at least in theory – a romantic date. That was the problem with Shockwave, he couldn’t flirt back even when he wanted to, at least not successfully. Every attempt at flirt from his side ended as a very serious sounding statement, usually about his attraction to her, or his aesthetic impressions of her (always positive of course). The funny thing, or perhaps sad, was that if she showed up looking like a swap-thing he would probably ponder for a moment and then commented about how the rotting foliage makes a perfect camouflage for her. Then she decided that perhaps untangling her from all the weeds, roots, leaves and muck would lead to much more pleasant activities.

 

“Of course not.” Shockwave’s cultured voice snapped Arcee from extremely pleasant thoughts about his digits gently tracing her seams to remove all the stray foliage. “I have already mentioned in the past, that I am not interested in merely sexual release. 3)”

 

“Right now, I have the strongest sense of deja vu. Does that mean that I am so dreadful?” She leaned against him and glanced at him through the corner of her optic.

 

“Only moments before I have said that I have had chosen this island for the sole purpose of performing sexual acts with you.” He looked down at the small Autobot recalling their conversation and interrupted moment in the old mine, not so long ago.

 

“I take that the initiative is still on my side?” She smiled and reached behind him, delicately tracing his back up to his largest right winglet gently stroking its lower edge.

 

Shockwave tensed for a moment and then lowered his winglets. The sensation was not only physically pleasant but also stimulating. He was not only experiencing pleasant tingle, but he was able to tell that his Spark pulse quickened, his energon pressure risen and its flow speeded – signs of an early sexual arousal.

 

After the Shadowplay he was devoid of ability to form emotional responses such as anger, joy, fear, excitement, sadness or happiness, which in practice meant that he was unable to face emotional pain or pleasure; but he was permitted to experience full range of physical sensations, including pleasure and pain. In practice it meant that he wasn't capable of flirting, but he could enjoy sexual act (if he could find Cybertronian willing to lay with an Empurata victim that is).

 

“If it pleases you then it might be.” He replied and lowered his winglets further down into her servo. “It matters not which one of us will be the one initiating as long as the experience is satisfactory for both of us.”

 

“Did that mean that you don't care who will lead as long as it feels good?” Arcee asked and traced heavily sensitive edge of the bio light on his largest winglet.

 

“Indeed, that is what I have said.” Shockwave tautened and his antennae lowered and pulled back. It surely felt good for him.

 

Arcee removed her hand, much to Shockwave's disapproval, his antennae went instantaneously back to their previous position and he looked at the femme without a single word. She paid it no mind though as she turned back and gently set her cube on the sand at a safe distance from their current position. Then she returned her attention to Shockwave only to take his cube from his servo and place it next to her own.

 

“We wouldn't want to spill it, we may want to refuel afterwards.” She said to clarify her action. “That, and I want you to have your good servo free.”

 

“Both your arguments are logical.” Shockwave admitted. Their planned activities would probably increase their appetite for fuel and he indeed would perform better with his only good servo unoccupied by a cube of energon. Last thing he wanted to, was to fail during the first interfacing he had in such a long time... with an only femme that seemed to hold any interest in him.

 

Arcee didn't answer to that, at least not verbally, she only crawled behind him and applied both her hands to Shockwave winglets which caused the mech to arch again. Having winglets of her own she knew just how sensitive the appendages were and how to handle them. And Shockwave was able to learn quickly that Arcee did put her knowledge in use with uttermost efficiency.

 

She was tracing the bio lights and edges, and gently kissing the flat surfaces while Shockwave melted. At least physically. She knew that with him there would be no confessions of love and romancing, only admission of attachment and his conscious choice of remaining in relationship with her. It was as good as she could get with Shockwave, and more than majority of pre-War Cybertron would ever be willing to offer.

 

Shockwave wasn't surprised when his fans kicked in, all symptoms of physical arousal were increasing from the moment Arcee touched his winglet the first time and now they accumulated to the point where his core temperature reached levels requiring of more than just primary level of cooling.

 

“I believe you have achieved the outcome you aimed at.” He said and to his own surprise his voice was huskier that he would expect. In fact he did not expect his voice to be affected at all. It had to be yet another physical reaction to ponder about on later term.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am not, but at this moment I believe you can achieve more at my front than at my back.” He admitted. “Also it will give me access to you which I lack at the moment.”

 

“Perhaps it is how I want it to be?”

 

“Please abstain from teasing.” He replied. “And relocate to the front of me.”

 

“So, you want to get some of the initiative back?” She asked and pressed herself against his back. Her servos moved lazily on his inner winglets and then instantly flew to his antennae.

 

“You can tease my antennae just as well from the position in my lap.” He muttered, ready to further their activities without any delay.

 

“Fine, fine.” Arcee purred as she sauntered to his front and stood astride above his legs. “May as well give you chance to activate my fans.”

 

“I guarantee that they will be roaring.” He promised and reached with his servo to her winglets.

 

The touch sent an army of tiny blissful bites down her winglet and to her back as Shockwave moved his digits from the tip of her left larger winglet to its base. The move wasn't typical as people usually went the other way, but it did its job. Arcee on her part didn't waste her time and continued to attend to Shockwave's antennae. After few gentle strokes she leaned closer to his optic that in the falling darkness looked like the sun that was setting just behind her back; and dove to the crook of his neck.

 

His cables and the servomotors were bare. His neck workings were designed for a different helm and the new one had to be attached differently, but the sensitive spots were still there for her to find. She felt Shockwave move his helm to offer her better access and smiled.

 

Shockwave was busy exploring Arcee's back, especially the area around her wheel when suddenly he stiffened and huffed. He felt one of the most sensitive cables in his neck being nibbled by Arcee, but the ghost feeling disappeared when she straightened and looked at him.

 

“Everything's fine?” The Autobot femme asked in serious tone.

 

“All is in order.” He answered and flattened his servo against the small of her back. “It was a very sensitive wire, I had not expected it to be stimulated. Continue.” He added and proceeded to slowly move his servo down.

 

“All right, how about on the other side?” She leaned back and the Tarnian allowed her access to the other side of his neck.

 

Shockwave on his part continued to lower his servo. He stopped at the edge of her pelvic plating, stroking its edge and exploring the seam for a moment but didn't stop there. He continued to slide down her aft until he reached her thigh. His digits found the crevice in the middle of it and reached inside. One slow glide on the inside of her thigh opening and her engine reeved sending vibrations down his frame. Only then he noticed that at some point his fans had to switch into higher settings. And then he realised that it had to be when Arcee's own fans began to work.

 

His servo explored the crevice in her leg a bit longer while her own hands traced his chassis plating, moving slowly from his chest plates to his abdominal plates just as his own servo moved from her thigh to the back of her knee joint and then poked just behind the upper edge of her shank, then he proceeded to go back up while her servos continued to explore his abdomen.

 

Shockwave felt his Spark-pulse reaching higher and higher rates and knew that he needed to speed things up if he wanted to synchronise their paces. Arcee with her ministrations to his back got him a few notches further so now he needed to catch up with the fondling. Unfortunately he only had one working servo against Arcee's two. It occurred to him that perhaps allowing Arcee to initiate was a mistake, but at this point it was too late.

 

Arcee felt Shockwave’s servo going up and up on her thigh, passing by the opening and still going up to reach her hip joint.

 

“Speeding up I see.” She pulled back and looked the mech straight in his single optic.

 

“You had a head start.” He explained.

 

“To be honest I thought you will take longer to warm up.”

 

“It would appear that I remain easy to ignite.” He responded. “At least when I wish to.”

 

“Taking how fast your fans are spinning I say that you wished it badly.” Arcee laughed returning to her previous activities.

 

“I was willing enough.” He confirmed and then moved his servo again, slowly tracing the inner side of the joint only to reach the edge of her crotch plating. That it turn made her arch slightly and press her own chassis stronger against him and grab his shoulder plating for balance.

 

“Damn.” She uttered. “You took me by surprise.”

 

“Should I continue or is it too fast for you?” He inquired. He wanted to speed the foreplay but not to repel the femme by moves too bold for her preferences.

 

“Don't. It felt good.” She said with a smile and kissed his antennae.

 

Shockwave didn't answer but gently moved his servo brushing his digits against her crotch plate and making her shiver. He repeated the caress with slightly more force and the femme moaned with pleasure right into the side of his helm where she busied herself with his left upper antennae. Few repeats of the movement and he felt the crotch plate retracting leaving him with the valve covering emitting heat to his servo.

 

“Nhhh, I hope you do not plan to stop now.” Arcee's voice entered his audio receptor. She sounded throatier than before.

 

He answered by tracing the circular covering with a single digit. The first reaction was Arcee's sigh soon followed by the valve cover opening granting him access. The sensation of even more increased heat and wetness of valve lubricants made him throb. He felt the pressure under his code piece even before, but it was nothing but a gentle reminder that his spike was active. But now the pressure was much stronger, to the point when it started to cause him some serious discomfort. It could only mean that his spike pressurised further. He decided not to retract his code piece yet however, he didn't want to be too forward in case his partner wanted more time.

 

Arcee gasped when Shockwave slid one of his digits inside but she didn't protest. Instead she sank her digits into seams of his plating and traced the receptor ending packed there as he moved his hand.

 

The combined sensations of Arcee’s touches and the heat made the throb behind his code piece even stronger and he knew that he needed to release his spike from its housing or else the discomfort would intensify and reach the pain threshold.

 

“I am in need of releasing my spike now.” He announced, his voice was quieter than before, he didn't want to speak to loud with his partner's audio receptors so close to his vocoder.

 

“Took you long enough.” She murmured back.

 

“On the contrary, I could have done it earlier but didn't want to hasten you.” He said directing his stare into the femme while simultaneously opening his code piece. The unpleasant feeling passed but the throbbing remained.

 

Arcee glanced at the Tarnian Noble with one opticbrow raised and a shadow of a smile on her lip plates. It was so strange how considerable he was, she wouldn't expect that from him nor any other Decepticon for that matter. But then again, there was a lot about Decepticons that would belied the common perception of their faction. And she knew that there were plenty of Autobots who would simply aim at satisfying their own needs without giving her a second thought.

 

This gentleness and concern about her well being showed a lot about Shockwave that he was unable to express otherwise. His tenderness spoke volumes while he was unable to voice the feelings that were taken away from him. To Arcee it was clear that the behaviour he showed at that moment was worth more than any love declaration that someone else would throw at her: Shockwave couldn't tell her that he care but showing it came easily to him, even if he would not call it by its name.

 

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” She asked with slightly amused voice.

 

“I will not, but I was awaiting your permission to proceed.”

 

At that moment Arcee knew that this was a perfect mech for her. “Wait.” She said and leaned closer taking his head gently in her servos and planting a kiss in the side of his helm. It wasn't an erotic kiss, merely a peck but something in her optics made it an important one. “You're wonderful.” She said with soft smile that immediately transformed into naughtier one. “Permission granted, by the way.”

 

“Good.” He said with a deep vent and removed his servo from between her legs. “Now, lower yourself.” He instructed landing his hand on her hip. “My spike may be proportional to the size of my frame, but it is not grotesquely long.”

 

Arcee giggled and kneeled while Shockwave guided her hips with his servo. He pulled her closer and she felt him enter her slowly. He was right. He was anything but small and Arcee realised that it would take time for her to adjust. Shockwave like most, if not all, Tarnians was decidedly a heavy weight, not the heaviest possible, but he had some serious parameters and that included all of him, spike too. Of course for a speeder size frame, like Arcee's, all frames with exception of symbiotes, were heavy and large.

 

Shockwave felt Arcee move slowly, he knew that for her he was rather large and that she would have to take some time to adjust, it was to be expected. The position they assumed gave her most of the control but with their size difference and the site of their amorous frolicking options were limited.

 

“Are you well? Would you prefer us to change positions?” He asked. Perhaps she would feel more comfortable that for their first time together he would take over.

 

“No, I got this.” She groaned and rolled her helm back. It was a tight fit, in fact it was the tightest fit she ever had but it went surprisingly smooth. And true to her word, with each move her pace quickened. She attributed it to the fact that Shockwave made her feel more relaxed and comfortable with his genteel approach, and his chivalrous attitude towards her was more than most of her past lovers offered.

 

After a moment she reached faster, even pace and vigorous rhythm. Now she could truly enjoy how wonderful Shockwave felt. His servo let go of her hip where it was securing her and travelled up her back to reach her winglets but he merely brushed them and move under her arm to her front.

 

Shockwave leaned back and rested on the elbow joint of his left, cannon arm – it was of no use to him in non-combat situations but it could serve as a means to support his weight. He gently held Arcee in place with his right hand. “Stay as you were.”

 

His servo continued its voyage around her torso and rested on her chest plate. It had rounded curves and fitted oddly well into the palm of his servo, but it had to be like that for her tiny frame, it was where both her gestation chamber 4) and spark chamber were located. He moved his servo and flattened it against the front of her chest and moved slowly down from her windscreen to the bottom of her chest plates and then back up again but he didn't stop at her windscreen this time. His servo slid up to reach her shoulder and then he gently stroked the side of her neck plates. His charge was growing fast and he could sense approach of his overload. His fans were roaring, his sparkpulse was racing, his energon was almost boiling and it seemed as if something was squeezing his bio-mechanisms (though he realised that it was not physically possible).

 

Arcee felt Shockwave's servo trace her neck, move down and then around her chassis to reach her back. He pulled her closer and reached for her winglets again. His EM field was strong as it were but now its fluctuations signalled clearly that he was close to his peak. The femme was well aware that her own EM field radiated pretty much the same thing as his and the slight touches to her winglets only made her build her charge faster.

 

She vented deeply through her mouth and sighed with delight when Shockwave's skilled servo reached her smaller, inner left winglet and stroke its upper edge. The inner pair of her winglets was smaller but just like the larger ones was packed tightly with sensory endings, most of them packed tightly on the upper edge and Shockwave just activated them all in one, slow, long stroke. Her back arched when he repeated the same move with the larger one. She trembled when he moved his digits back from the tip of her winglet and when he reached its base tracing the places when the winglets connected to her back she felt herself falling over the edge.

 

Shockwave realised it was it the moment Arcee stiffened and jerked in his lap, she suddenly became impossibly tight, almost trapping him while her digits dug into seams of his abdominal plates. The heat and tightness made him grunt and buck his hips up which caused her to jerk again and moan and then he sensed his own release hitting him like a reinforced concrete wall. He fell on his back and fired his cannon several times into the air just when he released his transmetal fluid.

 

Arcee sighed and fell forward, resting her forehead against Shockwave's chassis as his spike slid out of her and returned to its housing. It was a fast ride of the kind that left one spent.

 

“Did you just gave the '21-gun salute' to celebrate your overload?” Arcee finally managed to lift her head and give the mech she laid on an amused stare.

 

“I believe it was merely a '1-gun salute'.” He corrected looking down at her. He felt slightly tired but also very well.

 

“Still, did you just shot to celebrate your overload?” Now she was grinning.

 

“I allowed myself slightly more liberty that I would normally do, never before I did such a thing.” Shockwave admitted. “Think of it as a salute to celebrate our first interfacing together.”

 

“I never have made a mech to fire his gun when 'facing with me before.” Arcee rested her chin on her servos. “Now I feel special.”

 

“Rightfully so, but I will forbear from repeating such an exploit in the future. We will not always be in such a comfortable scene as today. Next time we may be indoors.”

 

“Shockwave, next time we will still be here.” Arcee rose on her arms. “You didn't think today will end up on one time, did you?”

 

“Of course not, I have taken a leave of absence, a 'day off' if you will, which means a whole day or to be more precise 24 local hours.”

 

“You want to go back and see what they managed to demolish in your absence.” She gave him flat stare.

 

“No. I have asked Soundwave to replace me on the site which grants me certainty that all will be as I have left it and in perfect order.” Shockwave eased his antennae back to the point that they were almost parallel with his head. His Spark while still pulsing faster than normal, was calm and relaxed. “But if you wish for repeat, a round two, we should allow ourselves to cool down and regenerate.”

 

“Good call. I feel like I could use a short nap.” She rolled off and settled next to him. “But you know what? As long as we're here you can shoot every single time, as long as you do not shoot me that is.”

 

“I would not dare to shoot you.” Shockwave turned his head to look at the small blue femme at his side. “It would be most illogical. If I shot you then with whom would I cultivate highly satisfying relationship with?”

 

That comment made Arcee laugh. “I enjoy you too.”

 

Arcee watched for a moment as his single optic glowed in the tropical night, a moment later it glimmered and went dark as he fell into recharge. She sighed and closed her optics too. She what little recharge she would get, the night promised to be busy (if only she had anything to say in the matter).

 

The End.

 

You have no idea how hard it is to write erotic scenes with Shockwave. I know this one could look better, but I’ve had enough. I have re-written the foreplay scene several times and felt that further re-writing would lead me to nowhere. I will do my best to make nest love scenes with Shockwave and Arcee better though (perhaps I will have more success than with this one). But of one thing I am proud: the salute. The idea for Shockwave to fire his gun when he climaxed was taken from a historical record when one of Polish magnates, prince Karol Stanisław Radziwiłł “Panie Kochanku”(Charles Stanislaus Radziwiłł “My Dear Sir” or “My Lovely Sir”) was known to use the cannons placed in Nesvizh (back then a town in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, part of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) to salute when he climaxed. He ordered the ladies-in-waiting to masturbate him while having an ‘audience’ of roughly 40 people and when the prince fired, the cannons fired with him.

Of course Shockwave is not some late XVIIIth century Polish-Lithuanian brawler and epic drunkard (unlike his distinguished father), but the idea of him ‘double shooting’ seemed like a good idea. The only problem with it was that it delayed my work a good three days because I had to search for source material to be able to check details to back it up with.

 

1) It's just as toilsome as it would be for human to clean an aircraft carrier, say USS Nimitz, with a toothbrush.

2) Cog, a derogative slang term.

3) Which he did, in Spider Woman, chapter 6 “Doom and Gloom” in the scene where they’re in the old mine. Their flirting is based on that scene.

4) Femmes and Carrier Mech have their gestation chambers located in their chest not abdomen like humans (and other vertebrae) it is because their abdomens are thin and their internal workings cannot be compressed like it happens in human women (yes, human women internal organs get compressed during pregnancy, a lot, not only her bowels but her heart and lungs too, everything goes either way up or gets squeezed down), this is the reason why Femmes have ample chests. With Carrier Mech it is easier as they're usually larger than Femmes; they have ample chests or thicker waists (like Ratchet for example) to room all the systems and make space for gestation chamber in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> The cover image was made by me.  
> The disclaimer in the story applies to the cover image as well.


End file.
